


When He Isn't An Avenger

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Mentor/Protégé, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	When He Isn't An Avenger

Clint when he isn't avenging,

Does small time jobs with Kate.

Every threat isn't world ending.

Clint defends his locality, his building and tenants.

He is somewhat of a spy,

Having picked up a few things from Natasha.

He is a land lord,

When he isn't an Avenger.

He is a mentor,

Who spends time with his protege,

Teaching her new things.

He is a master,

To his pet dog.

He is a normal person,

With a normal life,

He is a brother,

Who takes care of his older brother.

Clint has a life outside of Avenging.

And he enjoys it too.

Cherishes it.


End file.
